Forgive Me
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: After Anna passes on the same ship as her parents, the thought of being completely alone breaks Elsa's fragile grip on her mental health. She can't accept her sister's death and believes her to still be alive. When the coronation and a young prince challenge that and reveal the new Queen's powers, it's up to him to calm the storm and bring painful clarity to a grieving girl.


Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any other Disney associated productions.

Author's Notes: After seeing this, an idea rolled through my head for a while about it and the psychology of both sisters. I know everyone seems to jump on the "Elsa= lesbian" or the sister-cest bandwagon, but I thought something different might be in order. Just to remind you guys, this is a slight AU version, same universe, but different happenings.

/

**Can you forgive me again?**

**I don't know what I said**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

Knock, knock.

"My lady."

Elsa, a sweet age of 17, lifted her head from her desk, eyes blurred. How long had she been asleep? She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. It must have been during her quiet sobs. Since her parents and sister had left on the trip overseas, she'd felt all the more lonely. Over the years, Anna had tried to talk to her sister through the door and even though she always turned her down, it still brought her great comfort in knowing that Anna still tried, still reached out through the wooden barrier seperating them.

Recently though, the knocks had ceased. No more had her sister asked her out to build a snowman. She knew that it must be so disheartening to hear rejection again and again. It left Elsa with a hole in her heart as well, fueling her own chaos and hurt and channeling it into trying to control her powers, which worsened the problem and made the cycle almost impossible to escape from. The air in her room stayed cold constantly, icy shimmers lining the walls in sheets.

It came as no surprise to her really when Anna had begged their parents to go with them. They had allowed her, though reluctantly. The girl had been so desperate to be somewhere else besides their eeriely quiet castle home and to see other people than just the occasional servant. Elsa barely knew what life outside of her own room had become anymore. She only glanced out the window here and there, almost too ashamed by herself to face the outside world, even for a glimpse through the misty glass. Seeing the world beyond her cold prison felt too good for the girl, unable to free herself from her own chains of bondage. So, she continued to stay and withdraw more and more. Knowing she was alone in the castle though, without the comfort of her sister's presence, however far, hurt even more.

Again, the knock came and the voice called her name.

"My lady Elsa, please. Are you there?"

"Yes...yes, Ingrid, what is it?"

"My lady...I'm...afraid I've received some grave news."

She lifted herself from her seat and went to the door, almost reaching for it, but quickly withdrawing her hand back to her body in fear.

"...what news, Ingrid?"

"The king and queen...have passed."

"...what?"

"Your younger sister Anna as well. The ship they were upon...capsized. I'm...so sorry, milady."

Her voice stilled in her throat, though she tried to respond. Her parents...and sister...gone. Immediately, the cold rushed through her veins and the air in the room swirled, her emotions beginning to swell in her body. She mouthed the words taught to her from a young age.

'Conceal, don't feel...'

A second phrase began to attach itself onto the end of it.

'It's not real...'

The air stilled and the snow that had started to form fell to the floor in silent flutters. She looked at her hands and then to the middle of the room. There was an unnatural calmness in her now, in both her powers and her face.

"Lady Elsa?" She heard behind the door, bringing her away from her silent mantra.

"Forgive me, but...with this news and with no one but yourself left...the coronation must be moved to very soon. I know...that you will need time to grieve, but...your kingdom needs you."

"My kingdom..."

She had forgotten. Her 18th birthday was fastly approaching and with this change...she would be queen. Queen...The word held as much meaning as a breath of cold air in winter, just vanishing on her tongue without much matter.

"Leave me, Ingrid."

"...yes, ma'am."

Hearing the footsteps walk away from the door, she slid back down against it. Ice grew outwards from behind her over the door and walls, giving her a white glow from her back. The dawning of her parents' death was beginning to hit her and tears started to travel down her pale cheeks, freezing as soon as they dripped away from her face. What was she to do now? She was alone and supposed to take over an entire kingdom on her own, while still trying desperately to control this cold curse placed upon her, a curse that kept her from everyone including...

'Do you wanna build a snowman?'

She could hear it, outside the door. Her tears flowed freer now. She wasn't alone. Anna was still asking for her, even through her pain and suffering, through all the rejection that she'd put her sister through. All her failure to be unable to control this icy chaos inside her.

"Anna...I do." She whispered softly, knowing that she would need to keep the door closed for now. She had to keep trying to control it. For her. So she could be with her sister once more.

What the girl did not know and would not know...is that the other side of the door was empty.


End file.
